Solita, The First Vampire
by BelloTopaOcchi
Summary: I ducked, not wanting them to see me. But the still did. I sighed, not wanting to be the one bearing bad news.' She is Solita-the 1st vampire, and she is here to bring news, terrible news, to the bride...and her new family.
1. Preface

Preface

I hadn't known that his all depended on me. No one had known, only her, what was meant to be. And she had so graciously shared that information with us, preparing us with what was to come. What was to attack.

But, even she hadn't conceived the magnitude of what was coming. How could she? She only saw the decisions, not the outcome.

I stood alone, everything was silent-the calm before a tempest. I faced everything alone, I didn't have anyone to protect or help me. No one to save me.

I now stood perfectly still, waiting for my opponent to strike.

He snarled, and charged. I counter-attacked him-taking everyone's fates into my own hands.

_Taking the fates that were still in existence... _

**Please review!! Oh, I also need a beta, for all of my stories! Please ask me in a review or PM me! **

**THANKS!!**

**BelloTopaOcchi**


	2. Forever, Charlie, Forever

I linked my shaking arm through Charlie's. The butterflies that had been infesting my stomach had become mosquitoes. Biting at me, making my stomach sting. Maybe I shouldn't have had eaten the bowl of cereal this morning-but I hadn't had a say in the matter. Alice had all but forced it down my throat.

I had been amazed that Alice would have even let me get away with eating a simple breakfast consisting of cereal and orange juice. Lately, Edward and Alice had been forcing me to eat all of this ridiculously exotic food- things that I would never consider eating. Lobster, imported Chinese and Mexican food, sushi, and dozens of things that I couldn't even pronounce. I had complained about all of this. What was wrong with normal food? But, they, especially Edward, insisted that they were making up for a lifetime without these foods.

In truth, I hadn't minded the amazing food, but I wished that they hadn't spent so much money on me. Why spend so much money when things that didn't cost nearly as much would suffice? When I had asked that, it didn't go over very well with them.

"It's time, Bells." Charlie nudged me, trying to get my attention.

He was right. Alice, who was my maid of honor, was just finishing her long walk down the aisle. She was wearing a midnight blue dress. it had a cascading back and dragged on the ground a bit. She had insisted on wearing four-inch silver, crystal-studded heels so she didn't look so short. She had gracefully danced up the aisle. She now stood next to Rosalie, gazing at me.

Lately, Rosalie had been... surprisingly nice to me. I didn't know if it was the wedding, or what. Whatever it was, I was grateful to it. I had once asked Edward why she was being so nice to me. He had simply answered, "She'll tell you when she's ready to." Which had kept me up at night, pondering what it was.

We were having the wedding in the backyard of the Cullens' place. Alice had decorated it beautifully. There were six rows of white chairs on either side of the aisle, and each had an arrangement of red roses and freesia, which I had called ironic. Edward had called it redundant. But I wasn't really taking it all in at the moment, I was a bit preoccupied.

The wedding party moved down the aisle, Pachelbel's Canon in D playing sweetly in the background. When it was my turn to walk to the alter, the music would change. To my lullaby. Edward had specifically chosen it, and was not going to change his mind. Not that Alice or I had any objections.

The guests were silent, waiting for me. I took a deep breath, then the music started. Everyone stood up, as it was customary. We walked forward slowly, for I didn't want to trip in the death traps Alice had strapped to my feet. I had argued with her that I should wear flats, and not heels, but she didn't change her mind. I glanced around, looking at all of the people who had come to this, the same people that I would not be seeing for a long time, if at all.

There was one woman in the back, wearing a large brimmed hat. I didn't recognize her, but that didn't mean much. There were many people here that I didn't know. When she ducked, almost as if picking something up, I caught a glimpse of her skin. It was white. Not white like me, but like a _vampire_.

I couldn't watch her anymore, for she was now out of my line of sight. I stopped looking around and turned my eyes toward my fiancée. I kept my gaze straight into his eyes for the rest of the way. They were so deep, so filled with happiness, rapture. He smiled his crooked smile, and I felt my heart stutter. That made him grin wider. I reflected his grin.

As much as I hadn't wanted this in the beginning, I was so jovial that I had accepted his proposal now. To be able to call him my husband was... indescribable. Earlier this week, I wasn't even able to put the words _husband _and _Edward_ together. Husband was too human a word to describe Edward. But now, now it was different. I was ecstatic that we were to be wed.

We arrived at the altar moments later. Charlie leaned over, and kissed my cheek.

"I love you Bella, remember that." He whispered.

I saw the tears in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go so soon. "I love you too Dad." I unlinked my arm from his, and turned to face Edward.

Edward was smiling his crooked smile, that turned into a full smile when he heard my heart stutter. He took my hand, gentle as ever.

"Take care of her, Edward." Charlie murmured to him. I faintly flushed.

Edward looked into my eyes as he responded. "Forever, Charlie, forever."

I stepped up, so that I was standing next to Edward. We faced Emmett, who had successfully acquired a marital license via the Internet. He grinned at us mischievously. I internally groaned. Knowing Emmett, he was going to make a joke. Edward squeezed my hand, letting me know that Emmett's joke wasn't going to be too bad.

The rest was a blur, one moment Emmett was starting with "Dearly Beloved," and the next, we had said our "I do"s. Emmett's brief joke had only been that I had "stumbled" into Edward's life. Which was true, I suppose. I had stumbled over my own feet the first day in Biology, the day that Edward had gone to Denali to get away from me.

"You may now kiss the bride." Emmett finished, his voice reverberating against the glass side of the house.

Edward turned to me, and lifted my chin up. Our lips touched, sealing the sacrament we had just participated in. We broke apart soon after we started. People were cheering, my mother was crying, hopefully happy tears, Charlie was clapping, trying not to show too much emotion. The Cullens were ecstatic; Alice especially. Edward and I walked back up the aisle, both of us grinning and looking at each other. Of course, it was only natural, I stumbled. Before I could fall, though, Edward caught me, and everyone chuckled.

Alice had set up a large tent by the southeast corner of the house. While everyone headed toward that, we went to the house. I was to change out of my gown and put on something easier to move around in.


	3. You suppose correctly

_Sorry for the wait... if there was anyone waiting...lol. _

_Please review!_

* * *

I felt two stone arms wrap around my waist. My back was now pressed against my new husband's marble chest. The heat of the day was diminished as I felt the coldness of his body. My heart was sent into a frenzy. My pulse was thudding in my veins. His nose traced along my jaw, resisting the wine, while enjoying the bouquet as he once put it. His lips pressed gently against my neck- right over my pulse point.

"Where do you think you're going?" he murmured into my throat, sending vibrations through out my whole body. Did he do that on purpose? Did he know how he affected me? My face flushed.

"I-I was going to ch-change." I tried to pull my scattered thoughts together. I wasn't very successful.

He twisted me around, his hands brushing along my waist. "I wish you didn't need to. You look so beautiful, as you always do. But in the clothes of my own time, it's just-" he cut off.

Alice was now standing next to me, glaring at Edward. I cowered away from her gaze. She looked truly vampiric, and that was saying something. I moved closer to Edward, my back was pressed against his chest once again.

"Finish that sentence, and we won't be able to have the reception," she growled menacingly.

Alice of all people would not be happy if the reception that she had been planning for over two months was canceled. I'd hate to be the reason for that occurrence, or rather, that not occurring.

It took me all of five seconds to work out what she had meant. I blushed 13 shades of scarlet. Now Edward was glaring at her, obviously displeased with what she had said, or perhaps with what her thoughts were. Alice just smirked.

"Come on Bella. I'll pick something out for you-and so you're not in temptation's way, either of you." What this "embarrass Bella day"?

Alice grabbed my elbow lightly, yanking me toward the back door. I was going to have bruises on my elbow later if Alice continued like this. At that moment, as if sensing it, Alice's grip loosened.

She pulled me up to her bathroom, the very room where I had spent most of my day today. Already on the marble counter was a white dress. It was the same style as the one I was wearing, yet without all the decoration. Alice undid all of the satin buttons along my back. She and I pulled it up and over my head, careful of my elaborately styled hair that she and Rosalie had pinned up. Under my dress, I was wearing a silk slip that matched my wedding gown and the one I was to put on.

When we had finally gotten me presentable, in Alice's opinion at least. With Alice's speed, it had only taken us ten minutes, She had told me that everyone would be just getting settled when Edward and I arrived.

Someone knocked on the bathroom door just as Alice was putting the finishing touches on my hair.

"You can come in Edward," she called, then added under her breath, "Why you can't be away from her for more than ten minutes when you have eternity is beyond me."

I heard a low chuckle from the doorway. I glanced toward him, trying to be as still as I could possibly be for Alice.

"Done!" Alice said excitedly. She then stepped back to examine her work.

My hair looked even better than it had during the wedding, if that was at all possible. Alice skipped out of the room to go check herself to see if she was ready. I had no doubt that she was. She could pull off anything. _Any _of the Cullens could.

"You look beautiful, Bella," Edward whispered in my ear, his sweet, cool breath tickling my ear.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I teased.

I turned the chair so that my lips met his. The kiss wasn't as long as I had wanted it to be. Yet, it did still send my heart into a frenzy. The kiss was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. _Alice._ I groaned.

"Come on you two! You're going to be late!" She yelled through the door.

"I suppose we should go down," Edward said with perfect articulation, something that I could never quite imitate.

"You suppose correctly!" Alice yelled.

"Let's go before Alice breaks down the door."


	4. AN

**AN**

I am here to tell you that I am no longer continuing this story... on this account. My cousin, Masochisim, her friend, XxMoonstonexX and I are combining under one new account.

I will restart this story on said account.

We have not yet decided on a pen name, but I will put it up on my profile, as will they.

I'd like to thank the people who have read/reviewed/favorited/alerted any of my stories! You guys kept me writing.

BelloTopaOcchi


End file.
